It Started With a Note
by BreathOfAir424
Summary: COLLEGE! Welcome to the Glee-verse of college, set at NYU in New York City. What is the beginning of freshman year like for Santana? Well, she meets a girl in her Math class...what happens from there? You'll just have to read and find out! SantanaxOC, Faberry, JoeHartxOC, BrittanyX...San?Artie?OC? teehee Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Obviously I don't own Glee. I wish. But this is something that just kind of came to me when I was sitting in my math class this summer. I was really bored so I just started writing, and it actually is written in cursive and print on pieces of loose leaf. I'm pretty sure people actually thought I was crazy if they saw it. But hopefully you enjoy!

*written on pieces of paper during a college math lecture*

**Hola! Me llamo Riley. Como te llamas?**

Me llamo Santana. Tue res una Mexicana?

**No, pero conozco que tu habla espanol. Vivo en tu dormitorio a la derecho de tus.**

You aren't very good at Spanish chica.

**Hey! I was just trying to find a way to start a conversation with you. I spent all night googling how to say that! **

Well google lied to you. ;)

**How rude of Google! The internet should always tell the truth!**

Riiiight…the internet is one of the most truthful places ever. Why do you write in cursive?

**Why do you not?**

Touche. So why did you want to talk to me so badly?

**You intrigue me**.

Oh my god – you talk like Rachel Berry.

**Oddly enough, I actually know her**.

What! How the hell do you know man-hands?

**That's not a very nice nickname for someone you go to school with.**

Don't you mean went to school with?

**No. **

WHAT? Berry is supposed to be at NYADA.

**Yes I am also aware of that. She decided to come here to NYU instead while she was here this summer.**

How the hell do you know all this?

**Simple. She's my roommate.**

BERRY LIVES NEXT TO ME AND I DIDN'T KNOW FOR A MONTH?

**She said she didn't want to bother you because you'd be mean 'cause Brittany wasn't here to calm you.**

She what?

**Did she say something wrong?**

What did she say to you about Brittany.

**That she was your gf back in Lima. She didn't know if you two were still together or not since you left. **

We're not. She broke up with me because I was gone and got back with her ex-bf.

**Oh. So she's not gay like you are? She's just bi-sexual.**

I'm not gay.

**That's not what Rachel said.**

Well Berry should learn to keep her mouth shut.

**You're oddly defensive.**

Wouldn't you be?

**No, but that might be because I'm actually gay.**

Is it weird that I read your hand writing in a British accent?

**You're avoiding that question.**

What question?

**The question of your sexuality**.

Since when was that a question?

**Since you said you weren't gay after you just told me your girlfriend dumped you**.

Why are you asking me all these things anyway? Does Berry want this paper? Are you playing me?

**You can keep this paper if you'd like Santana. I'm asking because I'm interested. I can help you deal with this in college. I'm sure you're scared because you have to make new friends. **

How are you okay with being so open about it?

**Well, did you know I was gay the first time you saw me? **

No, of course not.

**Exactly, you only knew because I told you. You can make new friends without them knowing. They only have to know if you tell them. You'll make friends as long as you don't limit yourself. You're a pretty amazing person Santana, and I only know that from what I've seen and what Rachel has told me. If you ever want to talk more, you know where I live. **

How are you so amazing with all of this? You're so wise…it's almost like you've gone through all of this before.

**I did. It's this really crappy place called high school. You went to a public school, I went to an all-girls, private, catholic school. I was outed my sophomore year, and not by choice. I managed to get everyone to forget, but then it happened again my senior year and that time…there was evidence. It sucked. I wasn't allowed to go to my senior prom or walk at my graduation. My dad…well his reaction was…the worst, to put it lightly. But you don't want to know about that.**

Riley, that sounds terrible.

**It was. But don't worry about it. It's part of my past, I don't really like to dwell on it too much anymore. I spent about a month in a psychiatric hospital and moved out here a little while later. I lived with my aunt and uncle up in New Haven before moving into the dorm. **

My friend Quinn goes to Yale in New Haven.

**Yes I know that too. She Skype's with Rachel almost every day**.

They would. Why were you in a psychiatric hospital?

**I tried to kill myself.**

WHAT? WHY? :'(

**Because of what my father did. I already said that. **

But you didn't say what he did.

**Well he had been beating me ever since my mom died and sister left for UCLA, and when he found out that I was gay…well he upped the stakes…he raped me.**

Holy…Riley! Oh god…I'm…I'm so sorry…that…I don't even know what to say.

**Seriously, don't worry about it. It's in my past, I don't want it to affect anything with us. I don't want a pity friend. Oh, and Rachel doesn't know yet, so please don't tell her. I'm begging you. **

Don't worry. I would never do that to anyone. Let alone you. Why are you telling me all this?

**Honestly? I don't even know. You just…I can talk to you. I feel…well I'm attracted to you. I'm sure you could guess that by this point, and I've been watching you. Not creepily, just curiously. Don't hate me for this. Rachel said you don't like feelings and I've definitely put a lot on you today…**

Rachel should mind her own damn business.

**I'll pass along the message**.

I'm flattered you like me. But Riley, I'm not gay.

**Ok Santana. **

That doesn't really sound like you believe me.

**Maybe that's because I don't. You need to stop hiding/denying who you are. It's only going to hurt you in the long run.**

Don't try to tell me how to live my life.

**I'm not doing anything of the sort Santana. **

It certainly feels that way to me.

**Well than I apologize. **

Good.

**Have a good rest of the day San. **

Yeah…you too.

Author's Note: Reviews? Pretty please? They make me happy and are like sunshine and rainbows! :) Okay great!


	2. Chapter 2

Next Day:

My god, were you and Rachel having a rave last night?

**Why on earth would you think that? 0:)**

Oh don't even try that.

**We may have had a few mutual friends over. But it was in no way a rave.**

You were blasting music until 2am! I'm surprised the RA didn't bust you guys.

**The RAs on our floor may have been in attendance… **

Geez kid! What did you do to Rachel Berry and how did you do it? 'Cuz you're a miracle worker.

**What, was she really uptight in high school?**

Uptight? That girl was the definition of stick up the ass.

**Haha. I guess her summer up here mellowed her out. I also think she's in love with that Quinn Fabray girl she talks to every day.**

Berry? In love with Q? No way! That girl is crazy for Finnept Hudson.

**Who?**

Finn Hudson.

**Again…who? **

You don't know who Finn is?

**No. Should I? You seem quite surprised that I don't know of him…**

Well yeah! She was supposed to marry the guy back in June! It's only September! I figured she'd still be pining over him.

**Rachel was engaged? Less than 4 months ago? How could she not have told me that. That's kind of a big deal!**

I'm just as surprised as you are Sanchez. Trust me.

**How do you know my last name Lopez? :)**

;) I can stalk just as well as you chica.

**Creeper**.

You like it.

**Maybe a little… :) You could have come to our party last night. The door was open. All night. Just for that purpose. I had been hoping you would come by. **

I prefer to do my investigating on the internet, not in person.

**Find anything interesting?**

Did you know that like, your entire life's story is on the internet?

**I did. I have googled myself. Especially after my dad's trial and my hospital release, but since you did your homework, tell me about myself. **

Well, you're from St. Louis, MO, went to a HS called Visitation Academy, you skipped third grade and actually graduated a year ago in 2011, but waited to come to college for a year to deal with your dad's trial and help your brother and sister get ready to move to New Haven with your aunt and uncle (which you didn't mention yesterday). You have four siblings. Cameron, 24, in Afghanistan in the US army, Meghan, 21, a senior at UCLA on scholarship, Kyle, 13, a freaking genius, sophomore at St. Bernards boarding school in New Hampshire on scholarship, and Emily, 8, cute as a button at Stratford Elementary in the third grade. Your mom died in 2008 of leukemia, and that's when your dad snapped. He took it out on Meghan for a few months before she moved to LA less than a month after her graduation. You went through your entire junior and senior years dealing with your dad. Keeping him away from Emily and Kyle by sending Kyle to that boarding school, and locking the door to Emily's room every night with a key lock because your dad was always too drunk to figure out to look for a key, and after your dad would beat the crap out of you, you'd lock yourself in her room with her and hold her while she cried. And then you'd go through it all again the next day. After that for 2 years, your dad raped you right after your graduation, and that was originally why you didn't go to school and deferred NYU a year, to keep him from doing that to Emily when you left, but he did it 7 more times in the month that followed. And so in July, you called Meghan, told her she needed to come home ASAP but wouldn't tell her why, sent Kyle and Emily to the neighbors house and tried to kill yourself. But Emily came home early and found you half conscious in your room. She called 911, then ran to get your brother. You were in the hospital for 2 days after having your stomach pumped and you finally told Meghan what happened. And then you told the cops and they arrested the sick bastard. Your doctor suggested you be committed to assess the damage that your dad had caused, and Meghan agreed, so you were committed to St. John's psychiatric center for over a month, and were released at the beginning of September. By that point, Meghan had gone back to school and Cameron had taken a personal leave to take care of you guys when the trial started in December. And you won in April. That's a long ass trial. But then you packed up the house and Cameron left for Afghanistan again and you three were in New Haven by June. Kyle went to a public school last year to be around for the trial. And then came August, you came here, and here we are. Oh! And you're a phenomenal singer. There were some videos of school performances and some of songs you wrote that someone secretly taped without you knowing. I would assume it was Kyle because the YouTube account name was IamSheldnCoopr.

**Haha, he's obsessed with that show. He always talks about how he's going to be Sheldon when he's older. But Santana…how on earth did you know all that…let alone remember it all. **

I read a lot of articles. Looked at your FB…read some more articles…watched news videos…

**That's a lot of research for a person you just met yesterday. I thought you weren't gay?**

Speaking of that, you never mentioned that your school kicked Emily out because you were gay.

**Yes, well, they were bigoted idiots. Most of the teachers were on my side, but the head of school and the nuns were like, disgusted by me. I was vice president of our campus ministry club, and they kicked me out of that position and wouldn't let me go to any masses from January to May. I was in charge of the masses for 2 years! They tried to kick me out in general, but decided not to because I was a senior. They would have if I was any younger…aka, Emily. **

Well that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

**They called NYU to try and get my scholarship revoked. **

I take that back…THAT'S the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

**I'm well aware. I was there when they made the phone call. The admissions person actually laughed on the phone. I can't believe you actually did all that research about my life just from that conversation we had yesterday.**

Well…you intrigued me yesterday. I wanted to know about you. I didn't want to say anything stupid.

**I'm sure you wouldn't have. **

I don't know, I can stick my foot pretty far in my mouth.

**Haha, that's a funny picture in my head. :D **

You would make it literal.

**You know, you didn't deny it this time when I suggested you were gay. **

You're right, I didn't.

**Does that mean you're not denying it anymore? **

I didn't say that either Riley.

**But you aren't saying otherwise. **

Why are you pushing me so hard for this? I just want to be a normal college kid. Can't you let me have that?

**No one ever said you couldn't San. **

Is your life normal?

**Well first of all, I think my situation is a little different, but secondly, is anyone's life normal? You just told me Rachel was engaged four months ago.**

Well you're right on that account, but some people can live normal-ish lives. I just want that!

**You can have a normal life and be gay Santana. Rachel's dads' seem fine. **

Why are you making such a big deal Riley!

**I just…nothing. Never mind Santana. Class is almost over. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. **

Authors Note: reviews are still appreciated! I just had a lot of this written already so I decided to go ahead and post all that I had.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day:

Why wouldn't Rachel let me in to talk to you last night?

**Because I asked her not to.**

Are you mad at me?

**Nooooo…..how'd you figure that one out.**

Seriously Riley! All because I wont say if I'm gay or not?

**There's no question about it. You are. I already know it. The thing that pisses me off is that you make it seem like being gay is almost a crime or that gay people are the lepers of today's society. How the hell do you think that makes me feel? I thought you were better than that. Rachel made you sound a lot better than you apparently seem to be. **

Rachel talked me up to you?

**Really? That's what you take out of that?**

Sorry, it just caught me off guard. Riley, obviously I don't think there's anything wrong with being gay.

**Well you could have fooled me. **

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

**It's whatever.**

Please don't be mad at me…I already don't have friends here…I'd like to keep you as one. Or anything really.

**What do you mean by 'or anything really'? **

Oh, um…nothing in particular.

**Why Miss Lopez, are you finally admitting that you have feelings for girls? ;)**

No! I just…well you're cool. And you have balls and are honest and…well, okay fine. I'm gay. Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay. I love girls, and boobs and vaginas. And I think I kind of like you too.

**I KNEW IT! It's about damn time Tana. And…you like me? :D Cause you already know I like you. So…would you like to go on a date?**

You don't think we're doing this too fast? It's been 3 days since we started talking. Well…writing. Haha.

**If you have a connection with someone, I don't think there is such a thing as 'too fast'. Besides you already know the story of my life that I thought would scare you away, and you were great about it. **

Well I'm a pretty amazing person. Which I'm sure you'll come to realize soon enough.

**Full of yourself much? **

Well I hear I'm a pretty fantastic lover.

**Thinking far ahead much?**

Psh, ahead? You won't be able to resist me… ;)

**Maybe, maybe not. Until my dad, I was a virgin. I don't really even know how to have sex.**

Oh Riley…

**Don't pity it. I'll get used to it. Maybe we'll even figure it out together. Er…more like maybe you'll teach me. ;)**

Wow, dirty talk during math class. You're a bad girl Miss Sanchez. Maybe you will be worth my time.

**You're saying you're only using me for sex?**

Sex is a really nice benefit of dating someone.

**Now when you say dating, do you mean being girlfriends or just casually dating? **

Well, it would depend on how the sex was.

**Santana!**

Kidding!

**Oh you so weren't. **

Maybe not…but I think you would be a freak in bed. So we're good. ;)

**Santana Marie Lopez! You take that back this instant!**

No way chica.

**You're insufferable. **

We're going on a date tonight. :)

**Yes. Yes we are. And I'm extremely excited for it. I already texted Rae. She's freaking out. Lol. **

You would.

**She's the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend! Besides, I just saw you texting someone. Who was that?**

…B and Q. 0:)

**uh…who?**

Brittany and Quinn miss smarty pants.

**Oh. You and Brittany still talk? **

Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't we?

**She's your ex?**

She was my best friend first.

**Well good for you for staying friends. I don't have any friends left from high school. **

Baha, Quinn just replied that Rachel had already texted her. You weren't kidding about the two of them being close. And I'm sorry your HS friends are dicks.

**Thanks. :) Class is almost over, should we maybe solidify our 'date' plans? **

I already have the perfect idea for it. I'll come by your room and get you at 7.

**What should I wear? Should I have dinner first? Where are we going?**

You can dress however you want. Don't eat before, and I'm not telling you! ;)

**Why not?**

I'll see you tonight Riley!


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day:

**Santana that was the best date I've ever been on. **

Riley…you told me last night it was the _only_ date you've ever been on.

**Yes well…I don't think anyone will ever top that. **

Oh really? Because I think the date I'm planning for Saturday might.

**What? You're already planning another one?**

Of course! That was just my Wednesday date.

**You have specific dates for certain days of the week? **

Well no, but weekend dates are supposed to be more extravagant!

**Santana…you took me to my first Broadway show! ****And**** it was Wicked! And then we ate New York pizza on a ****carriage**** in Central Park! HOW was THAT not extravagant? **

Haha, it just wasn't. Trust me.

**You should have heard Rae when I got home. **

What'd she say? Cause it might explain the text I got from Quinn.

**She said I turned you soft. **

I am not soft! Just wait until I get my hands on Berry! I'll go all Lima Heights on her ass!

**Haha, I've heard about those threats. Isn't Lima Heights a gated community? Aren't both of your parents doctors?**

How do you know that? I know that when you google me, only Cheerios stuff comes up.

**Correct. And then when I figured that out, I asked Rachel if I could talk to Quinn. So I joined in on their Skype session. :)**

Resourceful :)

**I found out some interesting things about you too.**

Oh? Do tell.

**Well, your father is a general surgeon, your mother is a plastic surgeon, you have an older sister and brother, like me, Mariana and Alejandro, and a little brother Miguel. You lived in Chicago, IL until the summer before 8****th**** grade because Alejandro was mugged coming home one night, so your parents transferred to Lima Presbyterian and you moved. Then you met Q and B, blah blah blah. Enter high school, joined Cheerios, kind of turned into a bitch, joined Glee Club, was outed by the dumbass Finn Hudson, still ruled the school until the end though. You originally were going to Kentucky for cheerleading and then decided to pursue your singing career, and decided to come here to NYU even though no one originally knew you applied or were accepted here. And here we are. I'm sorry about your grandmother though. But I'm very glad about your parents being so supportive. And that you're here and not in Kentucky because I wouldn't have had anyone to stalk for the first three weeks of school :)**

Wow. You're just as good at 'research' as I am. Maybe even better. You found a real person to talk to. Lol.

**Well, you didn't give me much of a choice. Your life is ridiculously hidden on the internet. **

Well, I'm glad to know that I'm important enough for you to research me.

**Well we're in the process of courting each other. We have to be important to each other. **

I'm sorry…courting? Really Riley?

**Ugh, Rachel is rubbing off on me. **

Run. You need to get out of that room. You'll turn into a Rachel Berry clone. That would suck.

**Tana, don't be mean. People don't understand her. She's a really good friend. **

I know. She's not that bad. I just enjoy teasing her.

**Well at least I know you're a good person. ;)**

What makes you say that?

**Well, after our convo on here yesterday, there was a small part of me that was worrying at the end of our date…that you'd want…well…you know, … sex. **

Riley why on earth would you think that?

**Well both Rachel and Quinn said that you had a lot of hook-ups and sex in high school, and they figured you'd be expecting it after our date. **

I can't believe they would say that about me! Or that you would believe them!

**Santana, I said I was only slightly worried. You were absolutely perfect. And that kiss in central park? … I don't even know how to describe it…I was on fire. You took my breath away. I didn't want it, or that feeling, to ever stop. I know that it's extremely early, and I wish you could feel my heart racing right now, it's almost terrifying, my hands are shaking. But San…I'm falling for you harder every time I see you. These notes are the best part of my day. Every day when I go to bed I think about you, and when I wake up I'm always excited to see you. I know you're almost…afraid of intense feelings but…I'm hoping that I don't freak you out. I just…had to tell you.**

Riley, I…I can't do this. I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Third POV

Riley sat there staring at the paper in shock. She looked over to her right to see if maybe Santana would be laughing, waiting to say 'Just Kidding!', but the latina was staring in the opposite direction. Riley couldn't believe it. She and Santana had just gone on a mind-blowing date the night before, and it was almost like she was dumping her already. Wait, almost? Santana was dumping her already! A million thoughts started racing through her head. She was so upset and distracted, the next thing she knew, her professor was standing, staring down at her worriedly, and she realized there were tears streaming down her face. Unfortunately this was a rather small lecture class, so he knew who she was.

"Miss Sanchez, are you alright? Do you need to be excused?" She just nodded her head. "Alright, go ahead and go, but come see me after class tomorrow, okay?" She just nodded her head again before grabbing her backpack and rushing out the door, towards her dorm room, and throwing herself on her bed sobbing.

Meanwhile, that morning, Rachel had been planning a surprise, since Santana and Riley had finally gotten together. She was currently at Union Station, waiting for the 10:15 train to come in from New Haven. After sitting on a bench playing angry birds for about 20 minutes, she heard a voice calling her name. "Rach!" She looked up in the direction of the voice and made eye contact with bright, hazel eyes.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, running to envelop the blonde in a bone-crushing hug. "It's so good to see you!" She said, squeezing tightly. Quinn laughed quietly.

"Rachel, you're hurting me." She choked out. Rachel gasped, let go, and flew almost 3 feet away from the girl.

"Oh my gosh Quinn! I'm so sorry! I forgot about your back still being-" Quinn laughed again, and grabbed Rachel's arm, pulling her into a hug, quickly and effectively silencing her.

"Rachel, I meant I couldn't breathe. You're not going to break me just by hugging me." She said, smiling into the top of Rachel's head. "God, I forgot just how short you are." Rachel pulled back and playfully hit Quinn's arm.

"Glad to know you're still a bitch." Rachel said smirking. Quinn glared at her, but before she could say anything, Rachel grabbed her duffle bag and continued, "But we gotta go because Riles and Santana will be done with class in about 30 minutes." She explained as she walked off, Quinn rushing after her. "Riley usually comes straight to our room. Sometimes Santana comes, sometimes not. I'm hoping neither of them are there when we get there." As they reached Rachel's car, they mostly stayed in comfortable silence, and along the walk from Rachel's car to her room, they made small talk about their classes and roommates.

"Riley seriously had one of the most uplifting personalities of anyone I've ever met." Rachel said, unlocking the door with a giant sign saying, R2 on it. Quinn smiled at the sign, as it was very signature of Rachel, and let herself be led into the room. Not really paying attention to the girl in front of her, Quinn rammed straight into the back of the shorter girl.

"What the hell Rach?" Quinn exclaimed.

Rachel didn't really respond. She just kept staring in front of her, at the second bed in the room, where a small girl was curled in a ball, facing the wall, shaking slightly. Rachel took a few small steps towards the girl. "Riley? Hun, are you okay?" When they didn't get a response, Rachel turned and gave Quinn a nervous look, then she approached the bed and sat down on the side of the girl. She reached out and touched Riley's shoulder, and almost instantly, the girl flinched and recoiled further into herself, sobbing even harder. "Oh god, Riley, sweetie, you have to tell me what's wrong." Quinn and Rachel heard some mumbling, but couldn't quite make out what it was. "Riles, you've gotta speak up." Rachel said, rubbing Riley's back. At those words, Riley angrily turned around and yelled her response.

"Leave me alone!" As more tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes came to settle on Quinn who was still perched by Rachel's bed. "Oh god." She groaned, burying her face back in her pillow.

"Hey Riley." Quinn said awkwardly. Riley just groaned again. "What happened? Rachel told me you and Santana would be in class right now." At Santana's name, Riley just started crying again. "Did something happen between you two?" Riley shot up angrily again, and both Rachel and Quinn had to make an effort not to cringe away from the hostile look in the girls' eyes.

"Did something HAPPEN?" She yelled. "Yes something happened! I got DUMPED! Because, stupid Riley, decided to tell someone she thought she was falling in love with them after ONE DATE. Am I the biggest freak in the world? I think so!" She ranted. Rachel looked at her solemnly.

"What do you mean she dumped you?" She asked. Riley scoffed and pointed to the piece of paper on her desk that held the conversation from earlier in the day. Quinn walked over to the desk and quickly scanned the paper while Rachel worked on calming Riley. By the time Quinn had finished reading, Riley had almost completely stopped crying.

"Hey Riley?" Quinn started softly, "When is Santana done with class?"

"She finished like 10 minutes ago." Riley snapped. "Why."

"Because I want to talk to her about this, that's why." Quinn replied, gesturing to the note. "I know Santana, this isn't like her. Especially in response to what you said. She may not be all touchy-feely when it comes to relationships, but she's not a bitch, nor does she take people on dates like the one she took you on if she doesn't have really strong feelings for you too. I just want to know what the hell is going through her head."

"Quinn," Riley started, "It's nice you care, but you didn't see her. She was serious. She doesn't want anything to do with me. I've accepted it…not really, but I can pretend if I see her." She finished that statement by falling back on her bed, a fresh wave of tears falling down her face.

"Yeah…as 'okay' as you are Riley, I'm going next door." Quinn said, starting out the door. "Rach, try and keep her calm." Rachel mouthed 'good luck' to her as she walked out of the room and turned straight to the left to knock on the door that read 'Santana Lopez and Amelia Rose'. When the door opened, instead of the feisty latina, she was face to face with a bubbly brunette with glasses.

"Hi! I'm Amelia! Who are you?" The girl said quickly.

"My name's Quinn…is Santana here?" Quinn replied, trying to peer around the other girl.

"She's sad." Amelia said, stepping to the side. "I don't really know why or what happened. She came back from class and climbed straight into bed." She pointed to a bed with a red and black comforter on it. Quinn could barely make out the shape of the girl underneath. "I'm pretty sure she has her iPod in, so be careful, she hits when she's surprised." Amelia warned, absent mindedly rubbing her arm in memory. Quinn smirked.

"Thanks. Do you think we could maybe have a bit of privacy to talk?" She asked, putting on her most charming Fabray smile.

"Of course! Take as long as you need!" Amelia said, smiling in return. "I'll just go hang out in the lounge!" And with that she grabbed her laptop off her desk, and padded out the door. "Good luck Quinn!" She called as she closed the door behind her. As soon as the door clicked shut, Quinn grabbed one of Santana's extra pillows off the floor, and slammed it down on Santana's body under the comforter.

"Ow!" Santana shrieked, throwing the comforter off her body and ripping her headphones out. "What the hell are—Fabray?" Quinn took in Santana's appearance. Her face and eyes were red and blotchy, her mascara had been running and her hair was a mess.

"You look like shit Lopez." Quinn said, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting you." Santana snapped, looking around her room. "How the hell did you get in here anyway."

"Your roommate let me in." Quinn said. "She seems very energetic. Very the opposite of you." Santana smirked.

"Yeah, she's not bad though. A little like Berry, but I like her oddly enough." She replied, sniffling. "What are you even doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be off at your ivy league school?"

"Well, Rachel and I were planning my surprise visit for you and Riley, you know, since you guys went on your date last night." Santana paled at that. "Imagine my surprise when I get here, find Riley sobbing because of you, and then found you in your room crying as well." Quinn paused, noticing tears welling up in Santana's eyes, and her voice notably softened. "S, what happened? I saw the note, that's not like you. No matter how much you put up the 'tough latina from Lima Heights' front, you've been my best friend for almost 6 years. You're the biggest romantic sap/softie I know." Quinn smiled, reaching for Santana's hand, "What's going through that thick head of yours San." The latina sighed.

"I don't even know Q!" She said, voice cracking, and fresh tears starting to fall. "I read that note and then all of these memories and feelings that were associated with Brittany came flooding into my head, and then that reminded me how much it _hurt_ when she cheated on me with Artie, and didn't even bother to tell me! Blaine did, and that absolutely broke my heart, so when Riley told me she was falling in love with me, it put that feeling of heartbreak back in my chest and I panicked!" Santana was openly crying by this point, and Quinn had moved to hugging/holding the girl instead of just holding her hand. "You know what scared me the most though?" Quinn was almost worried because Santana's voice sounded so small, almost child-like, so she just held her tighter in response. "I know exactly what she was talking about. That fire when we kissed? That feeling of falling harder for her every time I see her? I feel all of that too. IT's stronger than what I felt for B. With Britt, most of it was about sex. We never really did a lot of the feelings stuff. But almost everyone knew we were together, so we let ourselves be a little more touchy-feely in public, but it was still more about the sex. With Riley…all I want to do is spend time with her. To get to know everything about her. To kiss her and just hold her. I don't even feel like we need to talk about having sex at any point in the near future. I just want _her_. And Quinn, that terrifies me! It's scary and amazing all at the same time." At this point, Santana seemed to be done talking, and just slumped against Quinn. After just sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Santana quietly asked, "What should I do Q? How do I get her back? She looked so heartbroken in class. Even the teacher noticed…he let her leave 30 minutes early."

"San, you know what you have to do." Quinn said softly, "You have to go tell her everything you just told me." Santana let out a shaky breath.

"What if she doesn't want me anymore? I don't think I could take that." She said quietly. Quinn chuckled a little bit.

"Santana Lopez, where is the cocky-ass latina I'm best friends with?" Quinn said, letting go of the girl and standing up. "First of all, the way that girl talks about you? You could be the biggest bitch in the world and she would still follow you to the end of the earth. Second of all, you are never going to get anywhere with her if you don't grow a pair and go apologize. And thirdly… you need to wash your face and fix your hair because you look like a scary mountain troll." By this time, Santana was also on her feet, and she smacked Quinn on the side of the head.

"You can be such a bitch _Lucy_." Santana said, grabbing her hairbrush off her desk. Quinn glared at her.

"Play nice _Satan_, or I might have to let a few things _slip_ to Riley about a certain freshman with a blankie…" Quinn retorted. Santana grimaced.

"Touche Fabray." After she fixed her hair, she took a make-up remover wipe from her closet and wiped the running mascara off her cheeks. "Better?" She asked, turning to the blonde.

"Much." Quinn said smiling. Then she grabbed Santana's arm and started dragging her out the door. "Let's go get your girl Lopez."

**Reviews? Pretty please? I know some of you have this on story alert! I want to know feedback! **


	6. Chapter 6

As the girls make the short trip out Santana's door and over to Riley and Rachel's next door, Santana could already feel that nervous pull in the bottom of her stomach. She quickly stopped Quinn before she opened the door and turned her around to face her. "Q…"

"Santana, stop. Everything is going to go fine. Come on." And without even another glance at the latina, she pushed open the door and dragged the latina in behind her. When they entered the room, Rachel was still sitting with Riley on her bed, and Riley was still crying into her pillow. Quinn cleared her throat and Rachel looked up towards her, eyes widening. "Riley, there's someone here who wants to talk to you." Quinn said, pushing Santana towards the bed, and motioning for Rachel to come over to her.

"I don't want to talk to her." Riley said, turning to face the wall. Santana looked towards Quinn, panic apparent in her eyes. Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and started pulling her out the door.

"Well that's too bad Riley, because until you guys talk, you're not leaving this room." She said, starting to close the door. "Have a good talk guys!" And she shut the door behind her. Santana and Riley hadn't even looked at each other, but both of them had about a thousand different thoughts running through their heads. After about 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Santana finally got her shit together and took the first step.

"Riley, I'm so sorry." She rushed out. "I didn't mean it when I said I couldn't do this." Riley sat up and turned to face Santana.

"If you didn't mean it then why would you have said it." She spat out, glaring across the room. "You know what? I don't even want to hear it. You made your opinion of our relationship perfectly clear already."

"But that's just it Riley, I didn't." Santana said, taking a few steps towards the bed. "Riley, I panicked. You saying those things brought up so many different emotions in me, but the one that I let get to me the most was remembering the heart break I went through with Brittany last month. So, not wanting to feel that pain again, I did the stupid thing and pushed you away." At this point, Santana crossed the rest of the room and sat at the foot of Riley's bed. "But the truth is, those feelings you said about feeling fire when we kissed, and falling harder for me every time you see me? I feel them too. And that scares the crap out of me Riley, but if what we're feeling is any indication, I think we just need to figure the rest out. Together." She finished, looking hopefully into the blue eyes of the girl at the other end of the bed.

"How do I know you won't panic and reject me again?" Riley asked softly.

"Honestly…you don't. Even I don't know, but I can promise you from the bottom of my heart that I will try." Santana replied, scooting forward and reaching for Riley's hand.

"Okay Santana," Riley said smiling, grabbing the outstretched hand. "We can try this again, but first you need to talk to me about your relationship with Brittany." Santana frowned at this. "You've been giving me mixed messages about what happened with you two. The other day, you said you were texting her about our date, and I think I deserve to know the truth, don't you?"

"You're right." Santana sighed. "But you can't judge me, or anyone else in this story for anything I'm about to tell you." Riley nodded. "Okay. I've known B since I moved to Lima. She was my neighbor, and honestly a tad crazy. She's the one who introduced me to Quinn, and the three of us became inseparable. We were normal and fine like that for all of 8th grade, but when we started high school, we joined the Cheerios together. Even freshman year wasn't so bad; we slowly were climbing the social ladder, and by January, Quinn was dating Finn, and B and I…well we were gaining a reputation of being a little loose. So sophomore year rolled around, Quinn was made Head Cheerleader, and that summer before, the 3 of us had decided to experiment with our sexuality. Quinn stopped when the school year started, but Britt and I kinda kept doing it, even while hooking up with other boys in school. Then Quinn got knocked up and everything just fell to shit from there. She had slept with Puck, and so that drove Finn straight into Rachel's waiting arms. They used to literally hate each other, and so when Sue, the Cheerios coach, found out about Q, she kicked her off the squad and I was made head cheerleader. I also had kind of a thing with Puck, so I was pissed at Q and we kind of drifted apart. Even when her parents kicked her out, I didn't try to help her, and B didn't either because I told her to. So with Puck being with Quinn, Britt and I started hooking up more and more. So when junior year rolled around, we still weren't talking to Quinn and…I had gotten a boob job over the summer." Riley gasped at that point, "Don't react like that! I got them removed the next summer. Anyway, Quinn got the head cheerleading position back by selling me out about my surgery. So of course, we still weren't friends…we actually got in a physical fight in the hallway. Well, B and I were still hooking up, but then this kid Artie, who was in a wheelchair, asked her out and she said yes! And when I said something about it, she said unless I was ready to come out to everyone, she was going to date the person she could be out in public with. So she dated Artie. Later in the year, I ended up telling her I loved her and her _exact_ response was 'I'm with Artie and I don't want to hurt him. Maybe in the future if you're single and I'm single, we'll mingle." So I let them play their course, and when they broke up, Britt and I started our thing again. Only this time it was more legit. So senior year rolls around and we made our own glee club, me, Brittany, and this other girl Mercedes, and Finn got all pissy about it and outed me in the middle of the hallway, and some bitch heard it and told her uncle who was running for senator or something against Sue and he put it in a campaign ad against her. And that sucked, but it helped me with Britt. Then we fixed things with Quinn and finished what ended up being only Quinn and my senior year. Over the summer we seemed fine. She never even brought up the topic of breaking up at all before I left. And then the first weekend in September, I got a phone call from Kurt's boyfriend Blaine and he told me he saw her hooking up with Artie, and when I called her to ask her about it, she basically told me that because I was gone and she was student body president and head cheerleader, she needed someone who was around to be her boyfriend. So _then_ I asked her if she thought I had been her girlfriend, and she said 'No, of course not silly, we were single and we mingled, but then you left so I found a real relationship.'" At this, Santana paused to wipe away the stray tears she hadn't managed to keep from falling. "A _real_ relationship? What the hell?" She exploded. "I spent 8th to like, 2 weeks ago completely in love with this girl! I even told her I loved her!" She calmed down and looked at Riley, who had silent tears running down her own face. "Oh crap! Riley I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! I was trying to be honest like you asked!"

"Santana, don't freak out." Riley said, wiping her face and grabbing the other girls arm. "I'm not crying because you're upsetting _me_, I'm crying for _you_. That's not fair what she did. It would make anyone scared to date or put your feelings out there. It's kind of like me in high school, I was too afraid to let anyone in or find out about my dad so I shut myself off from the world. Santana, I get it. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to."

"Riley, you're being too understanding, I'm a wreck." Santana said quietly, turning her head to face the ground.

"Tana, you're not a wreck. Everyone has baggage, and honestly, I think hearing that just made me fall in love with you a little more." She reached forward and tilted the latina's head up to look in her eyes. "I don't think there's anything you could tell me that would change that, especially since you listened…well read about my whole story and that didn't change anything you thought about me. Why would I treat you any different than you treated me?" Santana's eyes welled up with tears, but instead of saying anything, the girl just leaned forward and caught Riley's lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. After about a minute of the girls staying in the lip-lock, they broke apart, blushing and both breathing a little heavier. Riley's eyes were even still closed. "Wow." She breathed out.

"I know exactly what you mean." Santana said, smiling brightly.

"Can we do that again?" Riley asked, eyes still closed. Santana chuckled lightly. "What?" Riley exclaimed, eyes opening to meet Santana's.

"Have you ever been kissed before last night?" Santana chided gently.

"Yes!" Riley said, blushing furiously. "But I've never exactly enjoyed them. 3 were with boys, 1 was a stage kiss in a play, and 2 were with other girls. Last night's and this one…they were the first to make me _feel_. It's raw, intense emotion and I don't know if I should love it or be terrified by it." Santana leaned forward and connected their lips again. But this time, she poked her tongue out to run across Riley's bottom lip, asking for entrance. What she wasn't expecting, however, was for Riley to break away and move all the way to the end of the bed, away from where she and Santana had been in the middle. "What the hell was that San?" She exclaimed.

"What on earth do you mean?" Santana said back.

"Why'd you lick me?" Riley asked.

"Lick…why'd I—holy crap Riley! Have you never frenched anyone?" Santana asked, gaping at the other.

"Frenching?" Riley asked, moving back to Santana.

"French kissing! My god you've been deprived!" Santana said, laughing. "Here, let me show you how." She said flirtatiously, grabbing Riley's chin and pulling the girl toward her, an inch away from her face. "First you start with a normal kiss." She explained, moving in to touch the girls lips. "Then," she mumbled against Riley's mouth, "you need to part your mouth a little." She said, waiting for her to part her lips. "And then…" Without saying the rest, Santana smoothly slid her tongue between Riley's waiting mouth. Almost instantly, both girls moaned at the contact, and Riley boldly brought her tongue out to dance with Santana's. They made out for almost the next ten minutes, breaking contact only to take quick breaths. When the finally broke apart, they didn't move very far, just resting their foreheads together, panting slightly from the intensity of the kiss. "You sure you've never done that before?" Santana asked, smirking.

"Nope." Riley replied, smiling back. "I just have natural talent." Santana chuckled.

"Riley, can I ask you something?" the latina asked, pulling away slightly. Riley just nodded in response. "Do you…will you…would you want to…" Santana paused, taking a deep breath. "Riley, will you be my girlfriend?" She rushed out. Riley gasped.

"I…San, I…" Riley stuttered. Santana's face quickly fell, and Riley quickly grabbed her hand. "No, no! I'm not saying no! You caught me off guard!" Riley leaned forward to rest their foreheads together again. "Santana Lopez, I would be absolutely honored to be your girlfriend." She said, leaning forward to kiss her new girlfriend.

"Riley Sanchez," Santana said, breaking away from the kiss. "You just made me the happiest person in the world." She said smiling.

"Just wait until Rachel and Quinn find out." Riley said, "The happiness might go away after that."

"Nothing will change this feeling." The latina said, kissing Riley quickly. "I get to spend all my time with you now." She paused. "Crap…you really are turning me all mush." Riley just smiled in response and leaned in to resume kissing her girlfriend.

**Reviewwwwww! Please I'm begging you! The group is about to hit a bit of a rough/intense/dangerous patch of life. Are you prepared for that? I would love to hear anything you have to say about the story! Pretty please? **


End file.
